


“当你我双唇相接”：拜伦和雪莱在威尼斯

by Bug233



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, British Writer RPF, Literary RPF
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Percy/Mary, Open Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bug233/pseuds/Bug233
Summary: 关于拜伦和雪莱关系的五幕场景：性、哲学、诗歌、调笑、焦虑、乌托邦幻想，和其它对话。





	“当你我双唇相接”：拜伦和雪莱在威尼斯

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["For Since Thy Lip Met Mine": Byron and Shelley in Venice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038789) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> 文中出现了多位历史上的自由主义者，不过为故事的情节性考虑，他们的哲学观念在某种程度上被简化了。  
> 以斜体呈现的诗句来自雪莱的《尤利安和马达洛》和拜伦的《唐璜》。  
> 注意：文中有对精神疾病的过时理解，比如简要提到的“精神错乱”。

_If I had been an unconnected man,_  
_I, from this moment, should have formed some plan_  
_Never to leave sweet Venice…. I might sit_  
_In Maddalo's great palace, and his wit_  
_And subtle talk would cheer the winter night_  
_And make me know myself, and the firelight_  
_Would flash upon our faces, till the day_  
_Might dawn and make me wonder at my stay._  
“你不这么认为吗，拜伦？”  
“不至于。不过，我亲爱的雪莱，我想是时候退休了。”  
“还早呢。”  
“天快亮了。”拜伦笑着回答道。  
“噢。”雪莱笑得似乎有些尴尬。“我想我太投入在我们的谈话中了，我都没注意到。”  
拜伦看了他一会儿。“你意识到了吗，现在这个点扑到床上肯定会弄醒你的妻子。”他慢吞吞地说道，“如果你愿意的话，你可以和我分享我的床。”  
雪莱又露出了他无辜的笑容。“听起来不错。”  
他们上楼向拜伦的卧室走去，全程拜伦的手掌始终贴在雪莱的后背。  
“就像在自己家一样，”拜伦在他们进屋的时候说道，而雪莱向床走去，坐在床的边缘。  
拜伦向他走过去，直到他在雪莱的双膝之间才停下。他向下看去，然后开始解开雪莱的衬衫。缓慢地，专注地。  
雪莱的双眼注视着他，而拜伦无法读懂他的表情，他不知道自己看见的是好奇还是困惑，被冒犯还是期待。  
第三颗扣子解开，拜伦假意抚弄着已经敞开的躯体，“这一般是突然想起自己妻子的男人们开始反抗的时候。”  
雪莱笑了，终于。“大部分人对我妻子的智慧知之甚少。”  
“她无疑让人印象深刻。”  
雪莱的嘴唇弯了起来。“她知道你想把我弄上床，甚至在我自己知道这件事之前。”  
拜伦的手停止了。“那么她？”  
一个点头。  
“所以我们是被雪莱夫人所祝福的？”拜伦的脸上出现了古怪的空白。  
“我相信我们是的，没错，”雪莱回答道。“不过在这件事上她并不是毫无看法。”  
“当然，”拜伦说道，他稍稍往后退了几步，脸上是全然虚假的礼貌。  
雪莱又笑了，他的下唇松弛着，甚至有几分俏皮。“她坚持认为我得小心对待你的心，我亲爱的拜伦勋爵。她认为你比所表现出来的要脆弱得多。”  
“她真这么说？”拜伦皱着眉问道。  
雪莱抓住他的手把他拉近，他的笑容开始得意起来。“别担心。我会把你照顾得非常好的。”  
拜伦成功抑制住了大笑的冲动，也不再皱眉，虽然两人的心跳声都开始猛烈起来。“而我计划在这里毁掉你的清白，”他玩笑道。“你会被自己莫名的着迷于我吓倒的。”  
雪莱把手轻柔地放到拜伦的阴茎上，用大拇指隔着他裤子的柔软布料摩挲。  
“完全吓坏了，”他回答道，舔了舔自己的下唇。  
拜伦的呼吸颤抖起来。他很快倾身在雪莱的唇上留下一个吻，舌抵着为他分开的嘴唇，温暖而湿润。  
他稍微拉开了一点两人之间的距离，咕哝道，“你知道我这么做只是为了让你闭嘴。”  
“我非常怀疑，”雪莱摸上拜伦裤子上的纽扣，喘息道。“但我在你臭名昭著的魅力面前毫无招架之力。”  
拜伦把雪莱的手推开，好自己快速把两人的裤子脱下。“如果你能少开点玩笑，我们现在已经能更进一步了。他说道。  
雪莱对着他微笑，然后再也没说一个字。  
\---  
_I love all waste_  
_And solitary places; where we taste_  
_The pleasure of believing what we see_  
_Is boundless, as we wish our souls to be;_  
_And such was this wide ocean, and this shore_  
_More barren than its billows._  
他们在威尼斯找到了两人间的某种平衡，并且几乎每天都呆在一起。  
雪莱真诚地认为拜伦是两人中更好的诗人，而拜伦显然认为雪莱是两人中更好的思想家。两个人都觉得自己被高估了：在他一个人的时候，拜伦总是向自己复诵雪莱的诗句，为它的美所倾倒；而雪莱总是惊异于拜伦的才思之敏捷和他那能考虑到众多可能性的发散性思维。不过两个人都没有向对方纠正彼此的误解。他们都认为正是这种相互尊重使他们的友谊能够长存。  
拜伦喜欢比赛。他善于打台球，而雪莱的飞镖掷的更好。拜伦的剑术高明，而雪莱，出乎每个人的意料，他的枪法更出色，他能轻易击中飞碟靶上所有他们的朋友都失误的地方。  
他们也在所有的事上争论——这是两人的一大乐趣。拜伦不能认同雪莱的乐观主义，而雪莱无法接受拜伦的宿命论。他们在人类陷入了泥潭这件事上达成一致，但拜伦认为这是因为人性而雪莱认为这只是后天教育的问题。  
拜伦也会告诉雪莱关于他自己生活上的事，那些使大众震颤的故事。但雪莱知道拜伦永远不会告诉他所有的一切。雪莱，另一方面，把自己所有的想法和拜伦分享，那些会让大部分英国人拔剑的想法，但雪莱很少谈到自己的生活。拜伦把自己过去的丑闻像徽章一样佩戴着，但雪莱看不出有任何理由让自己相对程度较轻的丑闻来影响他更高层次的论述。  
雪莱特别着迷于那些暴露出拜伦脾性的故事：有些事是吹嘘，但还有一些珍贵的少数是低声的供词。大部分故事里，一些零碎的语句或者小手势，一些只有拜伦才会感知到的难以察觉的表达，将招致他异乎寻常的雷霆之怒。被砸烂的装饰物，对着墙开枪，残酷的话语和揭底。  
雪莱看得到这个男人的伟大，并告诉自己这过剩的激情只是他天才的产物。隐秘的，他担忧什么时候拜伦会朝他发火，什么时候他的玩笑话或者不相干的评论也成为一种巨大的侮辱和不可原谅的怠慢。  
他的隐忧差点就被他自己验证了。  
饭后的某个夜晚，当拜伦谈到某件特别让人不安的轶事，雪莱回答道，“但事后你显然可以看出，这其中并无冒犯之意。”  
拜伦冷冷地看着他，接着，他的眸色变得深沉，雪莱的喉结动了动，想告诉拜伦他这么说只是为他的最佳利益着想，但他知道这样的声明只会更加惹怒这个男人。  
最后，拜伦笑了。他玩笑道，“你没读过报纸吗？我可是个疯子，不过还是非常感谢你没再提建议。这对我的名声不太好，你瞧。”  
他们大笑起来，拜伦换了话题。雪莱想问他理由，想知道为什么拜伦给了他其他朋友未曾享受到的宽容。但是气氛的冰点已经过去了，雪莱不想再重来一次。  
在他们彼此认识的的那些年里，拜伦再也没对雪莱生过气，而雪莱也再也没想要问他原因。  
\---  
_“But words are things and a small drop of ink,_  
_Falling like a dew, upon a thought produces_  
_That which makes thousands, perhaps millions think;_  
_'Tis strange, the shortest letter which man uses_  
_Instead of speech, may form a lasting link_  
_Of ages; to what straits old Time reduces_  
_Frail man, when paper - even a rag like this -,_  
_Survives himself, his tomb and all that's his.”_  
“你还在写吗？”拜伦在打开雪莱的书房门时问道。  
雪莱叹了口气。他发现在威尼斯写作很难，但他不打算告诉拜伦。  
“今天的完成了，”他回答道，拜伦走进来，挨着他在长沙发上坐下。  
“我很惊讶你这就完了。”拜伦看着雪莱的眼睛非常直接地说道。  
“我想有时候肉体比词句更有吸引力，”雪莱说着倾身在拜伦的下巴上留下一个吻。他沿着他的脖子缓慢地亲下去。  
拜伦发出一声呻吟，但他成功让自己驳斥道：“词句总是比肉体更好。”  
雪莱停了一下。“听你这么说真让我惊奇。”他在暗示拜伦得来不易的恶名——纵情声色。  
拜伦笑得有些苦涩，几乎有几分嘲弄的意味。“身体会背叛，”他简短地回答道，雪莱没法辨别他是在说过去的事，还是指现在，他在后悔还是有什么雪莱不知道的担忧。  
雪莱躺回去，想着该说些什么。他从来不擅长安慰，不过他可以争辩，而且拜伦似乎更喜欢后者。“但你当然该承认语言是最不忠实的造物。它们在这个语境下是这个意思，在别的情况下又是另一个意思，全凭别人一张嘴。”他抬起一边眉毛，等着拜伦就最后一个字眼玩些色情的文字游戏。  
然而恰恰相反，拜伦回应道，声调中带着某种暗示，“文字从来不会改变什么。它们是一场空洞的胜利。”  
雪莱想知道是什么引起了对词句，对拜伦最伟大天赋的中介的这番鄙薄。  
然而发问并没有什么用，只会让拜伦退却。  
雪莱提议道，“那让我们做个实验。一个比赛，你来展现语言的力量而我来展示肉体的妙处。”  
拜伦盯着他看了一会儿，接着他的嘴唇弯了起来。“而你说我把什么都变成比赛。”  
雪莱微笑道。“下面是我提出的比赛规则。我将只用我的肉体让你忘记你的痛苦。而你将只用话语来阻止我的胜利。”  
雪莱站起来，用手势让拜伦平躺在长沙发上。拜伦遵从了，然后雪莱把他的衬衣从上方剥去，再次沿着他胸口到肚脐的那条中线一路亲吻下去，拜伦的呼吸急促起来，他的身躯不安分地扭动，雪莱露出一个微笑。  
很快拜伦开始反击，他的手在雪莱的头发上轻轻地缠结起来。他开口了，当代诗歌。雪莱试着专注在拜伦的躯体上，让他全线溃败，但他发现自己为拜伦唇间吐出的诗节屏住了呼吸，为这乐趣而咒骂。  
终于，词句变得不可承受。雪莱停下了。他抬头看向拜伦的脸。  
“认输了？”拜伦问道。  
“你这个花花公子。”雪莱简短地回应道。  
拜伦的脸柔和起来。“那么我相信我赢了。”他说道，他的嗓音低沉，带着暴露无遗的欲望。  
雪莱扬起一个笑容，并没有反悔的意思。“是的，语言赢了。而现在肉体将给词句它们应有的奖赏。”他的大拇指轻柔地，挑逗地划过拜伦的双唇。  
“我一直喜欢你这点，你是个好伙计，”拜伦回答道，在雪莱的双手再次移动之前，然后他的话语消失了，只留下呻吟、吞咽和关于雪莱名字的破碎呢喃。  
\---  
_[He] Who loved and pitied all things, and could moan_  
_For woes which others hear not, and could see_  
_The absent with the glance of fantasy,_  
_And with the poor and trampled sit and weep,_  
_Following the captive to his dungeon deep;_  
_Me--who am as a nerve o'er which do creep_  
_The else unfelt oppressions of this earth._  
一开始只是像往常一样的争论：他们沿着运河漫步，向彼此开火，只有偶尔会看见当地人惊讶的表情，如果他们碰巧听得懂英语（这让拜伦非常满意）。雪莱正指出人们有义务摧毁民族，家庭，道德和身份的传统观念，而拜伦作为（某些形式）的传统倡导者，态度模糊。  
拜伦钟爱革命，当然。但是他知道那是有代价的。他知道法国的灾难是那些陈规陋习，即使旧王朝倾覆了也是这样。然而他虽然相当享受自己荒淫的生活方式，甚至可以说是喜欢它，他不确定自己愿意生活在一个思想开放到没有放纵这个概念的社会里。生活在一个没有罪过的世界里有什么意义？  
当然，随着雪莱变得越来越激进——他坚持被压迫者只是看起来自由实际上是忍耐着顺从，拜伦不再能从对话中获得乐趣。雪莱认为社交的每一分钟都在让人们更崇拜地位和权力而不是自由和理性。很快，他开始从报纸上引证，人们因为发表不受欢迎的见解被杀害，剥削殖民地被夸耀而不是贬斥，孩子在离富人的餐桌只有几英尺远的地方因贫穷而死去。雪莱越说越激动，而拜伦说得很少，因为他看到汗水开始从雪莱的眉毛落下，他因愤怒而紧握的拳头颤抖着，他的踉跄脚步——他侧身走着以便向拜伦比划。还有他语调中的紧绷感，他在努力不要为这些堕落的灵魂啜泣。  
拜伦被雪莱的这一面吓到了，当然他隐藏的很好。不是被那些想法，而是雪莱有可能被他过剩的同情心吞噬。拜伦知道每个人都认为雪莱不像他那么反复无常，但有时候拜伦不知道雪莱的激情将引向何处。他自己每天都和躁郁打交道，或者他愿意这么认为。雪莱似乎一夕之间丧失了全部理智。  
“雪莱，我的朋友，这些故事当然让人非常难过。但你不能把所有的错误都归于人类，好像它们也是你个人的缺陷一样。”他没说出口的是，这有一天会击垮你的。“但这是我们这个种群和我们生活方式的巨大错误：我们必须以这种方式把所有的错误都归于人类。”他开始从雪莱脸上看到了那个表情，那个表情让拜伦想起在风暴中的小狗。雪莱的神色表明他在害怕，害怕他是他信仰唯一的信徒。  
“你说的很对，”拜伦回答道，“但是这个世界需要你的智慧，而我担忧如果你不能放弃这个念头，你的天才将最终断送在这运河里。”  
雪莱停住了。他突然大笑起来。“我亲爱的拜伦。你在担心我？”  
“我看不出这有什么可笑的。”拜伦咕哝道。  
“你当然看不出，”雪莱回答道，他抓住拜伦外套的翻领，然后倾身在他的两颊各留下一个迟缓的吻。  
在雪莱接着开始讨论一些政治哲学家一塌糊涂的理论里一些可取的观点时拜伦不禁叹了口气。但他现在很满意，至少雪莱不再像之前那样剧烈地流汗和颤抖了。  
\---  
_“Between two worlds life hovers like a star,_  
_'Twixt night and morn, upon the horizon's verge._  
_How little do we know that which we are!_  
_How less what we may be! The eternal surge_  
_Of time and tide rolls on, and bears afar_  
_Our bubbles; as the old burst, new emerge,_  
_Lash'd from the foam of ages; while the graves_  
_Of Empires heave but like some passing waves.”_  
“这座城市让我构想了一个新的乌托邦”，雪莱坐在他身边说道。他在清晨走进拜伦的卧室，轻轻跳上他的床。  
拜伦，半梦半醒地抱怨道“乌托邦不过是痴人说梦。而且我一个小时前才刚刚入睡。”  
雪莱露出一个大大的笑容。“为什么威尼斯这么美？”他问道。  
“因为那些裸体雕像。”  
“不。好吧，是的。也因为这个。但威尼斯之所以美丽是因为我们知道我们在这里的时刻将是宝贵的。因为我们知道这座城市正在陷落。”  
“百年之内。就悲剧发生的速度来看，它有点慢了。”  
“你误解了我的意思，我亲爱的拜伦。我们俩，我们将规划出完美的社会。”  
“雪莱，”拜伦把手安抚地放上他的膝头，回答道，“我很欣赏你的信念。但你知道我无意参加这样的计划。”  
“这正是关键所在。我设计的这个乌托邦，即使是你也会被劝服。至少让你有足够的兴趣帮我一起设计。”  
“让我猜猜看。玛丽没兴趣？”  
“玛丽认为它只是空想。不过管她怎么想呢，我的构思相当周到，我确信你会被它说服的。”  
“所以它是？”  
“一个犬儒的乌托邦。”  
“听起来是个伤心之地。”  
“才不是呢，”雪莱激动地反驳道。“帝国终将崩溃。文明终将归为尘土，一切都将被时间和自然掩盖。我们何不直接设计那样一个社会呢？”  
“我不太确定衰退需要那么多计划，雪莱。”  
雪莱无视了他继续说下去。“我们将创造一个人人平等的社会。性交，婚姻，家庭权威都不需要囿于传统规则，没有任何形式的暴力，没有对荣耀和地位的过时崇拜——当然，对您除外——自然也没有君主制。所有的成年人和小孩都将受到革命思想家的哲学教育。他们还要学习科学和诗歌，也许还有希腊文。”  
“而所有这些人将志愿学习柏拉图而不是去偷去抢？”  
“没错。除了你，可能。不过总之你是最受欢迎的。”  
“我可不确定我乐意受欢迎。”  
“而整个社会将承载于一叶巨大的木筏之上。”  
拜伦总算坐起来了。他为阳光蜷缩了一下，“展开讲讲？”  
“有史以来最大的木筏。有帆，当然，为了航行。”  
“因为我们上周没能去航海？下周我们会再去一次的。”  
“嘘！你很清楚社会规模越大就越糟。但这个飘飘飘摇的国家永远不会忘记大自然才是它的主宰，而不是哪个暴君。如果文明发展到一定规模，开始幻想自己是一个国家，那么毫无疑问，它所拥有的一切将变成不义之财，而它们的重量会让木筏沉底。”  
拜伦顿了顿。“你想筑造一个你自己的下沉城邦。”  
“一个从一开始就设计好要覆灭的乌托邦。由财富和力量铸就的不朽荣耀无法永存。”  
“我们，坐在船上，等着它沉没。”  
“等待着，等待着，也许得好几代人呢。”  
拜伦微笑起来。“听起来你并不需要我帮你设计这座沉没乌托邦，我亲爱的雪莱。”  
“我当然需要你。你将是桂冠诗人，因此将由你来决定诗歌在这个社会中将扮演什么角色。”雪莱对他笑出牙齿，而拜伦拿不准雪莱是不是在开玩笑。  
“躺下，”拜伦说道。  
“为什么？”  
“我要写几行诗。为了纪念新威尼斯乌托邦社会的第一次会议。”  
雪莱看起来有些迷惑，不过他照做了。拜伦从桌上取来笔墨，然后他解开了雪莱的衬衫。他在雪莱的胸膛上挥毫泼墨，在雪莱为笔触划过的瘙痒颤动时微笑。  
在他完成后，他向雪莱大声吟诵这些诗句。  
雪莱听的时候闭上了眼睛。拜伦读完后他睁开眼睛评价道：“很美。真的。但这并不是你所说的有关新威尼斯的诗句。”  
拜伦俯视着他，一个指印模糊了雪莱胸口上一个字母的轮廓。“这些诗句是关于你的。这是只有你拥有的品质。这是我之所以准备追随你去那艘傻乎乎的木筏上的理由，如果你真的白痴到要去造它的话。”  
雪莱低头望向他胸前的墨迹，有些忧郁。“那么大的木筏当然是造不出来的。”他看起来很失望，似乎才意识到这一点，这当然是不可能的。拜伦知道雪莱在戏弄他。  
他倾身在雪莱唇上偷得一个吻，第一行诗的墨水在两人之间洇开。  
“但每次我们出海的时候都可以在想象中建造我们的文明。”  
雪莱抬头看向他，眼神温柔。他停顿了很长一段时间。接着说道：“你已经知道我不久后就要离开威尼斯了。”  
“是的。”他当然已经知道了。  
“我们还会再见面吗？”  
“只要你方便，任何时候。”拜伦轻柔地承诺道。  
雪莱伸手拉住拜伦的衣领向下，给了他一个汹涌、沉沦的吻。  
当他们终于分开的时候，拜伦评价道：“你接吻的时候可不像一个和平主义者。”  
雪莱嗤笑着又把他拉近。  
一切都结束后，拜伦很快再次堕入梦乡。但在那之前，他昏昏沉沉地看到雪莱站在镜前。他的手在自己的胸腹之上逡巡，在那些不再成字句的潦草墨迹上。他盯着这些黑色的污渍，并且从镜中拜伦看到他在皱眉。  
但是很快，拜伦睡着了，他再也看不见他了。

 

===

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自《尤利安和马达洛》中的这些诗句，它们通常被认为是拜伦和雪莱在威尼斯的对话的虚构：  
> “…for since thy lip  
> Met mine first, years long past, since thine eye kindled  
> With soft fire under mine…”


End file.
